Colder than the Wind
by Themockingjay3
Summary: Valkyrie's reflection and Valkyrie are disconnected, the reflection in full on Darquesse mode all the time and Valkyrie has to save the world from impending doom, again. I mean, seriously!


Colder than the Wind

Chapter 1: The Crime Scene.

Valkyrie's reflection jumped out the window, and left.

It had been 5 hours that Crystal had been missing. The police fenced of the area and everyone Stephanie's mum was cradling Crystal's mother. Valkyrie and Skulduggery hid in a nearby bush as forensic teams took photos of her bedroom carpet, even took pieces of Crystal's ash body that the vacuum hadn't cleaned up, but thought that it was just grey carpet fluff. What a bunch of total idiots. Val tried to reach for window sill but the air gave way beneath her feet and she tumbled into the concrete, with Skulduggery looking bemused, if skeletons could look bemused.

"Walk much?" he inquired. His voice was cool and calm, yet could be incredibly demanding at the best of times. "Oh, shut up, I try my best, after all, I'm a bit shaken after my reflection killing a family member that I had actually started to like," Valkyrie grumbled. After being helped up by Skulduggery and actually getting into her bedroom, what she saw was horrifying. Being a descendent of the Ancients, she hadn't realised until now a person or thing that was destroyed by the Sceptre. Val felt faint and saw herself tumbling next to Crystal, with the dagger in her mind, clear and sharp as daylight.

Chapter 2: Tanith and Reflection

Valkyrie's reflection was well, dark. Cold and menacing and dark. The reflection was an exact replica of her, except was like Darquesse, all the time. The reflection wished had worn better clothes, not the leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans that she had decided to wear the last day she had been trapped in the mirror. The Reflection did everything, hugged and kissed her baby sister, went to school, got out of trouble, got good grades. But now, she didn't have to worry about any of that anymore. Tanith was waiting for at the cliffs, in the usual leather waistcoat and jacket, but with the Remnant trapped inside of her, it gave her a nice sort of demonic touch, in the reflection's mind."Well, if it isn't the one and only Valkyrie Cain!" she chimed. "Actually, I'm the one and only Valkyrie reflection, AKA Darquesse." The reflection added. "Oh my God, they made a way of a reflection becoming the new Darquesse, wow! I love the whole freezing cold but doesn't care look, it suits you!" Tanith exclaimed. "Actually I'm freezing cold, but I like it." Tanith started bowing her head like crazy and waving her arms about like she wanted to do Remnant voodoo magic. Never less, Tanith's remnant seemed to have multiplied in her mind, and a fresh new remnant came out from her mouth and into the reflection soul, where it bonded with her soul. The reflection's eyes opened and felt herself become more powerful than ever imaginable.

Chapter 3: On the Run

Stephanie's mum came in a bit too early for Val to get away. She ran to her, embracing her in her arms. Valkyrie pushed her back, and her mum went on the verge of tears." Why did you do it, Stephanie?" she sniffled. She sighed. Val knew this was going to be one of those conversation were she would say it all in one sentence then have to leave in a flash. "And, who are you?" she directed her attention to Skulduggery, who was sitting helplessly in the corner as Stephanie Edgley's mother ranted endlessly about safety and drugs and strangers. Then it was Valkyrie's turn to rant. "OK, I had a reflection who was actually doing my everyday life things while I was solving murders and almost getting killed and the reflection was made ever since I met Skulduggery here and know it probably got a remnant inside of it, which basically makes you evil so now I have to leave and save the world for about the 8th or 9th time. So, yeah, and I didn't need that gym membership anyway because I was training so heavily in combat and strength and that sort of thing." Val took a deep breath, kissed her mother on the cheek and jumped out the window, with Skulduggery lagging behind.


End file.
